Passive motion detectors, such as PIR sensors, have become ubiquitous as part of intrusion detection systems. Upon installing and configuring the sensors, a technician must orientate each sensor in a desired direction. However, verifying the orientation of the sensor is typically difficult and cumbersome, due to the lack of an accessible visual output of the sensor.
Indeed, combinations of cameras and passive motion detectors are commercially available, such as the CAM-242DP commercially available from Shenzhen Shinaian Electronics Technology Co., Ltd. of Shenzhen, China. However the visual output of such a camera is typically accessible to a viewer only at a central monitoring facility which may be remote from the sensor, and is typically not accessible to a technician when installing the sensor. Furthermore, the area monitored by the camera is typically not completely aligned with the area monitored by the passive motion detector.
The present invention seeks to provide an accessible visual output to the technician when installing the sensor, thereby allowing the technician to verify a correct orientation of each sensor upon installation of the sensor.
The present invention also allows employing combinations of cameras and passive motion sensors to increase reliability of the detection capacity thereof.